David Ramley
David Ramley Character roleplayed by Freja Aspect Red hair runs rampant in my family, my hair is a richer red than my sister, or my mother. I have an appearance that is much more similar to my father than anyone else. We share the same aforementioned dark hair, and darker eyes. Mine are hazel, my fathers are a dark brown. My sister and my mother have light red hair and light blue-grey eyes. What we all share is our red hair and the same light freckled skin. About David I was born in Natick, Massachusetts on September 29th, 2002. My name is David Lochrin Ramley. My mother is a Pure-Blood witch, and my father is a Pure-Blood wizard. They attended Hogwarts when they were younger, my mother was in Slytherin and my father was in Gryffindor. I was six years old when my sister Hannah was born, neither she nor I will ever take courses at our family Alma Mater. I have taken my exams with the American Ministry, and so will Hannah when she comes of age. I have always found it strange that mom worked out of the country, or that we lived out of the country. We ran the shop with dad and she worked at Hogwarts. Our life is in Scotland, and we lived in the US. It never made sense, but no one ever complained. Not until around the time Dad and I disappeared. I was upset, I usually got upset during lessons. Coach, Tink, Mimsy and Dadoo had this whole "classroom" environment for us. Hannah loved it, it reminded her that this was our life. We didn't see other people much unless dad took us out, something mom would never do. It was during a summer break, I remember because Hannah stayed home with mom. They were brewing together, mom was brewing but Hannah was helping. According to Mom and Hannah's stories Dad burst into the house carrying me in his arms. And Mom freaked out when she saw Dad carrying me. Hannah stood back watching them argue over me, mom was running her hands through my hair dad was still carrying me. They set me down on a table and turned their backs on each other, for the first time ever. Mom says it happened again, during another summer. Dad and I went out again but we didn't make it back this time. Mom got really worried, every day she got a little worse, she sent her patronus with a message almost every hour never getting a message back. After a couple of days she left Hannah with Coach and Tink. She said she knew where they Dad and I were, and she was going to bring us back. Hannah didn't believe her. She didn't think she was going to come back either. It was the worst summer ever. Mom did come back only in time to say goodbye before she went back to work Hogwarts that same year. Dad and I ran into a situation harvesting ingredients for the shop. I don't remember exactly what happened to us, we were in a dark forest... dad heard a rustling in some leaves near us. He vanished, and I didn't keep still. The next thing I remember was him grabbing my hand. We were moving fast, and all over the forest. We were on his broom something hit us and we went flying back into the trees from midair. Dad caught me, he caught us and we we landed everything went black. I don't remember anything until seeing my mother's face deep inside a dank, dark cave. My mother and my father cut me out of a cocoon made of spider webs. My mother gave us both a few of her home remedies, the one that taste terrible but work the fastest. She apparated us out of the cave and back home. Quintessence :When I was a kid I may have been a lot more like my dad, wild and immature. The older I get the more I feel like I'm not. Propinquity Category:Characters Category:David Ramley